For Science
by Hour of Twilight
Summary: Twilight receives an extra special flower from Princess Celestia for research purposes: a pink poison joke. Content that merely inspecting it won't give her any unnatural side effects, she decides Fluttershy is the perfect test subject to consume the mysterious plant. Though what happens next is quite… unexpected. A foot long surprise, in fact.


_"Hmm…" Twilight grumbled as she stared at the unusual object in the jar. "What is your secret?"_

_In the jar was a flower of poison joke. It would've looked like any other one, were it not for its unnaturally pink color._

_"I've read almost every book in this library, and I'm sure I've never seen something about non-blue poison jokes."_

_She circled around the table, trying to find any clue, anything out of place, anything to give her a hint to the answer of the plant. A color blind pony wouldn't have noticed the difference._

_Twilight groaned. "Looks like you aren't sharing your secret voluntarily. Well then, see if you like being eaten!"_

_She opened the jar and levitated the flower towards her open mouth. An inch before it reached her teeth, she stopped._

_"Wait a minute, what am I doing?" Quickly, she put the flower back into the jar and closed it. "What if you do something to me that makes it impossible for me to take notes? No, this must be done by somepony else. Just… who?"_

_Twilight brought a hoof to her chin._

_"Let's see. Applejack is working overtime doing apple bucking, Pinkie Pie is helping the Cakes with a big project, Rainbow Dash is in Cloudsdale for the week, and Rarity has to work on a big order for Hoity Toity. This leaves…" She sighed. "Fluttershy."_

_A shiver went down her spine. Fluttershy was about the worst pony to ask anything that involved the concept of "uncertainty" and "risk". Still, she was her only option._

_"If only poison joke had an effect on dragons…" She looked at her assistant, standing ready with a quill and parchment in his claws next to the table._

_"Uh-uh, you won't get me to eat that garbage even if it did have an effect on me," Spike said. "Flowers are disgusting."_

_Twilight chuckled. "And razor-sharp gem splinters aren't?"_

_"We've had this conversation before. Look, you let me keep doing my dragon things, and you your… 'pony things'."_

_"Sure," she said as she walked towards her door._

_Twilight knocked onto the door of Fluttershy's cottage, and after a few seconds it opened up a little, revealing the light-yellow mare._

_"Oh, hello, Twilight. Uhm, can I help you?" Fluttershy asked._

_"Hello, Fluttershy." She grinned sheepishly. "Yes, uhm… I need your help with something."_

_"Anything for a friend," said Fluttershy, as she fully opened the door. "What it is?"_

_"Well, uh…" Twilight scratched the back of her head with a hoof. "Princess Celestia sent me a weird, pink poison joke flower today and asked me to inspect it. Unfortunately, I can't seem to find anything odd about it other than its color. Could you…" She blushed a little. "Could you eat it while I take notes about the effects?"_

_"As I said, anything for a friend." Fluttershy smiled._

_"What?" Twilight blinked. "You are just going to do it like that? No hesitation? No uncertainty? You know what happened last time you had contact with poison joke."_

_"Anything for a friend, Twilight. I know poison joke isn't actually harmful, and the effects can easily be healed with a simple potion," Fluttershy explained. "Now let's go. I didn't have anything to do right now anyway."_

_"Oh, okay then." This was easier than I thought…_

_"Here it is." Twilight motioned to the pink object in a jar. "You can start by telling me what it smells and feels like."_

_Fluttershy inspected the flower, circling around the table it stood on like Twilight did before. Eventually she nodded, and took the flower out. Holding it in her hooves, she sniffed at it. "Hmm, it doesn't seem to have any smell." Her tongue connected with a petal as she slided over it. "Doesn't seem to have any special taste either."_

_Twilight scribbled down some notes. "Okay then, since there seems be nothing unusual about this plant, you can start eating it now."_

_"Alright." Fluttershy closed her mouth around one of the flower's pink petals and started munching it away. Step by step, the flower decreased in size, until nothing but an inedible stem was left._

_Twilight eagerly looked at her. "How do you feel? Did it taste special? Are any effects already happening? Tell me everything!"_

_Fluttershy thought for a moment, then said, "I don't feel any different. It tasted like I said, not special at all."_

_"What?" Twilight's eyes drooped. "But that was definitely a poison joke! There must be something happening to you—anything!"_

_"No, I feel fine." She lowered her head. "Sorry it didn't work, Twilight…"_

_"Hey," Twilight said, putting a comforting hoof onto Fluttershy's shoulder. "Don't worry, you still helped me by showing it doesn't do anything. That's still an answer to the question, and that was all I wanted. Thank you, Fluttershy."_

_Unexpectedly, Fluttershy jumped forward, embracing Twilight in a deep hug. "Oh, thank you for not being mad at me!"_

_"Uhm, you're… welcome," Twilight said between breaths, scribbling down a few more notes._

_Fluttershy let go of the hug. "Well then, I gotta go. See you later, Twilight!"_

_Without waiting for another word, the overjoyous mare bolted out of the house, leaving a eyebrow-raising Twilight Sparkle behind._

_A loud knocking against the librarian's door woke her up the next morning. "Twilight, open up! Please!"_

_Twilight groaned, and looked at her clock. Eight in the morning. It's the weekend, for Celestia's sake! She lifted the bed sheets from her. Yawning, she stumbled to the door, the knockings and pleadings from the other side not stopping. She opened it, and her eyes sprung open. "Fluttershy? What are you doing here so early? And why are you wearing a green hoodie?"_

_Fluttershy rapidly shifted from one set of hooves to the other. "I will explain everything. Just please, let me in!" Twilight stepped aside and let the shivering mare in, then closed the door._

_She looked at Fluttershy. "So, what's going on? I don't want to sound rude but I've never seen you so shamefaced and distraught."_

_"I, uhm…" Fluttershy lowered her head, hiding her face behind her pink mane. "I think the poison joke did do something with me."_

_"Oh!" Twilight's face lightened up, and she levitated a quill and parchment towards her. "Tell me everything!"_

_Fluttershy shrunk even further into her embarrassed mood. "A-actually… I would rather have you not write anything of this down…"_

_Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What gives? It can't be worse than 'deep stallion voice', and I can clearly hear you don't have that." She sighed when Fluttershy refused to reply, and put the writing utensils away again. "Okay, I won't take any notes—Pinkie promise. Just please tell me what happened now."_

_Finally snapping out of her defense, she looked at Twilight and asked her, "Can I sit down somewhere?"_

_"Uhm, sure. Follow me." She accompanied Fluttershy towards a couch, and let her sit down. "So, can I see it now?"_

_Fluttershy didn't give any hint of emotion, and just closed her eyes. Then, she pulled the lower parts of the hoodie off, revealing the reason for her mood._

_"Oh by Celestia, what?!"_

_Before Twilight danced a fully erect penis, precum already leaking from its tip. The center of the shaft had a well-developed ring, and the bottom of the penis had a ballsack hanging, barely covering Fluttershy's exposed and winking vulva. The pegasus' face turned crimson._

_Not breaking the eye contact with the unnatural genital, Twilight started, "When… did you notice it?"_

_"I…" She tried to hide her face behind her mane once more, but failed to do so from her sitting position. "I n-noticed it when I woke up two hours ago. I put this hoodie on so nopony would see me… like this…"_

_Twilight opened her mouth, but was interrupted by her friend._

_"I'm not here to get rid of it, though."_

_"Huh?" the unicorn said, overwhelmed by Fluttershy's sudden revelation. "Why would you want to keep that… thing? You know poison joke symptoms only wear off with a potion, right?"_

_Fluttershy gulped. "I do want to get it off… Just not yet…"_

_Twilight waited for her to say more. Realizing that this was all, she asked, "Well, what do you want me to do then?"_

_"C-can, uhm… Can you… take a closer look at it?"_

_Twilight blinked at Fluttershy. "You want me to what?"_

_Fluttershy winced. "Uhm… if that's okay with you. You can take notes… if you promise not to tell anypony…"_

_"Okay…" She slowly moved her head towards the object. Its seemingly normal yet unnatural appearance almost seemed to drag the curious unicorn to it. Twilight looked all around it, eyeing the various patterns of bright and even brighter spots. I should ask her if these usage signs were here all along later on… "May I?" she asked, holding a hoof next to the shaft._

_The pegasus merely nodded._

_Twilight's cold hoof connected with the warm penis, the difference in temperature immediately making Fluttershy let out a small "eep". It seemed to wobble slightly, shivering at the feeling of new objects. Slowly, Twilight moved her hoof over it, from the root to the tip, occasionally stopping to take an extra mental note at an especially odd-looking spot. She inspected the ring for a little while, before continuing the journey towards the tip._

_Suddenly, she began to notice a sticky feeling at the hoof, and took a closer look at the section she had just begun to touch. Just an inch before the tip, a small amount of bright, opaque liquid poured down the shaft. But instead of stopping, Twilight continued moving her hoof to the tip. Arriving there, she put it right on the still-leaking opening, smearing the liquid all over the hoof. Why am I doing this? she asked herself. And why don't I feel weird?_

_She took the hoof away, and sniffed at it. Slowly, she opened her mouth and moved her tongue towards it. A bit-length before touching it, she hesitated, then closed her eyes and started licking her hoof. This tastes delicious… she admitted to herself. I want more…_

_Twilight looked at Fluttershy as she was done cleaning her hoof, noticing the pegasus' apathetic expression, eyes closed and mouth hanging open a little. "Hey Fluttershy, are you okay?"_

_Fluttershy lifted her head up, and a small smile formed on her face. She nodded. "Yes, I think I'm starting to feel better already."_

_Twilight answered with a nod, closing her eyes and smiling. "Let's make you feel even better then." She put her hoof onto the shaft once more, and slowly started rubbing it. Then, she tilted her head towards her friend's crotch. Another "eep" escaped Fluttershy's mouth as Twilight's tongue connected with her ballsack. The unicorn carefully started licking the fleshy object, making sure to not leave a single spot unmoistened and untouched._

_Content that she explored the entire landscape of the scrotum, she moved her tongue towards the bottom of the shaft. She put her mouth around that part, semi-circling around it slowly. She continued to do so for every section of the penis, slowly moving upwards, and repeating the inspection process she already did with her hoof, improved with her ability to taste and feel better._

_She nibbled at the ring as she reached it, making Fluttershy wince a little, and she let out a small moan. Twilight smiled at her successful experiment, and continued to move around the orbital bulge, taking in every single bit she could. She tried to close her entire mouth around it, but stopped as she realized she couldn't take the whole thing without magically removing her teeth first. I should keep that in mind for later._

_Twilight removed her grasp from the penis, and licked over it once more. Then, she put her mouth around the tip, and viciously started licking up the tiny amounts of liquid around it. She noticed that there seemed to be a small, continuous flow of the precum coming out of the hole. Eagerly, she licked up every bit she could touch, not leaving a single drop a chance to escape her tongue._

_Slowly, she started sliding the penis inside her mouth, as she lowered her head around it. In the background she noticed Fluttershy's small moans slowly getting louder and louder. Suddenly, Twilight felt something touching the back of her head. From her position she looked up at Fluttershy, and saw her friend blushing heavily. She noticed the touch was the pegasus' hoof, slightly pushing her head down in a pleading manner, demanding her to continue. Twilight took the hint and closed her eyes again, slowly continuing the journey towards the bottom._

_As she reached the ring, she started moving back out. I wish I didn't have a gag reflex… On the way back to the top, she tried to catch any bits of her moistened areas. She noticed a whole lot more precum on the way, the saltiness on her tongue being more vivid that before. Back at the top, she licked over it once more, then started moving back down around the part of the shaft she could reach, faster than before and slowly increasing in tempo._

_With a hoof she started playing with Fluttershy's ballsack, juggling around with it as though it was a foal's toy. Occasionally she touched the pussy between Fluttershy's spread legs, and felt the wetness leaking from it, too. As she realized both genitals were still fully functional, she moved her hoof under the ballsack, and started rubbing her friend's marehood. She started in a circling motion, then moved on to dig the tip of her hoof in deeper, spreading the lips apart, and moved it up and down._

_The moaning from Fluttershy became even louder, soon reaching blissful levels of pleasure, and she began to shake lightly. "T-Twilight… I think I…" As Twilight once again reached the ring, she heard a scream, and felt a sudden load of liquid spreading out onto her working hoof. Split seconds later, the same thing happened with the tip of the penis, and Twilight felt liquid spraying down into the back of her mouth. Eagerly, she drank everything up._

_Content that she didn't miss a drop of the salty cum, she slid her mouth off the penis. She licked her lips as she noticed Fluttershy, panting and blushing heavily, leaning back at the couch, her head tilted back and her eyes starting at the ceiling, her mouth drawing a relieved smile. Twilight giggled. "You're welcome."_

_Fluttershy moved her eyes towards the unicorn. Then, she jumped towards her, and connected her lips with her own. Twilight's eyes shot open at the sudden contact, but let it happen a second later, closing them again and joining Fluttershy in a passionate kiss. They put their hooves around each other, pulling themselves closer into the embrace. Their mouths opened, and they allowed the tongues to move in to explore the other pony's mouth. The lips viciously smeared against the other's, as the tongues worked their ways through the caves, and sliding against each other._

_They broke the kiss, and looked into the eyes of the other pony. Fluttershy closed the hug, putting her head around Twilight's, smiling warmly. "Thank you."_

_A sudden, boyish yawn broke through the silence, as the ponies heard slow steps coming from the stairway. "Twilight? Is everything alright?" they heard Spike mumble between more yawns._

_They immediately broke the hug, and their eyes shot open. Trampling on the spot she was standing on, Twilight furiously tried to think of an idea. A moment later, she brightened up, and pushed Fluttershy out of the door. "Sorry Spike, I need to, uh… do some early errands."_

_Fluttershy followed the nonverbal advices of Twilight, putting her private parts back into her hoodie. They hushed through the door and slammed it shut._

_Twilight let out a relieved exhale, and looked at Fluttershy. "I think we need to continue this 'scientific experiment' at your cottage."_

_"Oh, what is this smell?" Twilight asked as she entered Fluttershy's house._

_"I, uhm…" The pegasus awkwardly closed the door. "When I woke up this morning and noticed… this… I kinda exploded."_

_Twilight blinked. "Beg your pardon?"_

_Fluttershy tried to hide a cringe. "I think I'll just… show you my bed." Without another word, she walked past Twilight and walked towards her stairway. Twilight curiously followed her._

_She noticed the smell getting more and more intense the closer they got to Fluttershy's bedroom._

_As they arrived at the closed door, Fluttershy sighed, then opened it. Twilight was overwhelmed with an intense wave of scent. She raised an eyebrow and let her jaw hang as she looked at the unmade bed, covered in liquid. "I-is that what I think it is?"_

_Fluttershy nodded. "As I said, I had a little… malfunction. It happened when I curiously touched my new friend."_

_"Friend?" Twilight asked, narrowing her eyes towards Fluttershy._

_"Uhm, yes." Fluttershy giggled, although her blushing increased once more. "I think I'm starting to like this."_

_Twilight shifted her focus to the bed sheets once more. Slowly, she started walking towards it, as though she was pulled towards it by an invisible force. "Wow," she started as she reached it, "how has this still not dried?"_

_The entire center of the bed was covered in sticky cum, a thick layer over the bedsheet that barely seemed to shrink in size. There were a few small spatters here and there, already dried up, but the majority was this big puddle that refused to emerge with the bed._

_A sudden gust of wind blew from the open window pushed another wave towards Twilight. The unexpected rush of marejuice smell reaching her nostrils almost numbed her mind, as she tried to sniff in every bit of the moment, lazily closing her eyes._

_As the moment seemed to have ended, Twilight let go off all rational thought, and moved her head towards the bedsheet. "Uhm, Twilight… what are you doing?" she heard Fluttershy ask in the background._

_"Science," she calmly replied, a smug forming on her face._

_Slowly, carefully, she extended her tongue, reaching for the white ocean. Her senses rushed as an onslaught of tastes attacked her tip connected with the liquid, and her eyes hastily shut open and close in a rapid alternating manner. She eagerly pushed herself towards the center, taking every bit of the cum with her on the way._

_When she realized her mouth couldn't pick up any more, Twilight lifted her head away from the bed. She gulped the sweet liquid down, and smiled. "It's already cold, but tastes just as great as the fresh stuff."_

_"Oh, I, uhm… g-glad you like it…" Fluttershy's eyes shifted all around as furiously tried to look away from her friend._

_"Though…" Twilight giggled. "I think I would prefer 'the fresh stuff' right now."_

_Her horn lightened up, and a few seconds later the bed was rid of any morning disasters. Twilight climbed into the bed, and laid on her side, facing towards Fluttershy, smiling seductively._

_Suddenly, the pegasus felt strange movements happening down the hoodie. Her heat started to build up, and she moaned softly. "O-okay."_

_She dragged the hoodie off a few inches, letting her once-more erect penis flop out, wildly dancing around. "No!" Twilight said as she continued to pull the hoodie off her. "I mean, you need protective clothing for scientific experiments."_

_Fluttershy blinked, but nodded, pulling down the hoodie once more just far enough so it wouldn't disturb her private parts. "I won't question your knowledge about safety."_

_"Come here." Twilight tapped the empty spot before her. Fluttershy obliged and climbed into the bed, mirroring the unicorn's position as she laid down. Eyes exploring eyes, Twilight slowly started to move closer. Their lips touched once more, shortly, as their heat went up further._

_Numbed by the passionate kiss, Fluttershy barely felt the hoof slowly crawling towards her shaft. She moaned as Twilight gently caressed it, slowly rubbing around its tip, letting another leak of precum out. Twilight spread it over her hoof, and began lubricating the upper parts of the penis. I'm already wet, but safety first._

_They broke the kiss, and a weak "eep" escaped Fluttershy's muzzle as Twilight started to tickle the tip, releasing even more white._

_Twilight got up, and she put her hoof towards her mouth, once more licking over it to enjoy the fresh juice. Then, she spread her hind legs over Fluttershy. "Ready for science?"_

_A drop of Twilight's own juice fell onto Fluttershy's belly, just an inch away from the penis' tip. The sudden sensation of another pony's private love leaking onto her sent a shiver through her body. She looked into Twilight's eyes, noticing the pleading look to start the experiment. "Ready for science."_

_Twilight nodded, and closed her eyes. She reached behind her with the same hoof that had prepared the penis, and slowly lowered her hips towards it. She carefully guided it to her dripping lips. Both ponies let out a suppressed "Mmmh" as their flesh connected._

_Inch by inch, the two ponies became one. With a soft plop the ring worked its way into Twilight's cave. After a few more seconds, she reached the bottom. Step one, initial preparation, complete, she said to herself as their hips touched each other's. Begin main experiment._

_Fluttershy started panting lightly, barely audible. Her mind dazed through a million different images as she felt her member being fully embraced by Twilight's insides. The entirety of her irregularly-shaped walls tingled it with every small move. Twilight started to move up, letting the connection loosen again. As though Fluttershy was surrounded by a wiping rag she felt the fleshy and wet insides of Twilight brushing against her with all her fury as the unicorn's tight vagina released her._

_Reaching the tip, a small passive force from its increased wideness keeping Twilight's eager lips connected to it. She embraced that moment for a while, before slowly moving down once more, faster this time. The ring was eaten up with ease, the sticky lubrication from Twilight's own juice having fully covered the entirety of Fluttershy's length._

_A slap, impossible to be heard by the lovers' numbed sensation, sounded off as the hips collided once more. Then another one. Then another one. Twilight increased her tempo with every thrust, fast enough to keep the heat of the two up, yet slow enough to not enforce an abrupt ending to execution of the researching intercourse._

_Warmness leaked over Fluttershy's crotch, as a tingling feeling of Twilight's juices flowed over the pegasus' hidden lips. The sensation grew stronger with every drip, and soon she felt the sheets under her being soaked yet again, as she was pushed back and forth ever so slightly with each of Twilight's thrusts._

_An idea popped in her mind. She looked at Twilight, noticing her captivated, yet oblivious expression, throwing herself more and more into the pleasurous act. Fluttershy slowly started to raise and lower her hips, synchronizing perfectly with Twilight's pendulum of movements. The unicorn did not seem to notice, as instead she sunk more into the ecstatic heat._

_Fluttershy used this moment of lustful apathy, and in one sudden, violent thrust she shoved her entire length in. "Nnn-aaahhh!" moaned Twilight at the unexpected strike. Fluttershy shifted her weight to the right, and forced herself and the unicorn to tumble over. After a brief moment of just laying there, side by side at each other's embrace and connectivity, Fluttershy grabbed a hold of Twilight's rump and pushed her onto her back. "Can't leave all the fun to you, Professor Twilight!"_

_Twilight's weak grin was the only answer, as her pulsing pussy demanded the barely embraced penis to continue. It obliged as Fluttershy, now standing over Twilight, worked its way inside warm cavern again. Twilight felt the continuous dripping escaping her loins under her, a mixture of lustful chemicals smearing against her butt, as Fluttershy mirrored Twilight's previous actions perfectly._

_The ears of Fluttershy peeked up, as she heard the unicorn starting to pant louder and more rapidly, occasionally bundled with a yelp or moan. Oh no, I'm not ready yet… Trying to keep a steady and rhythmic pattern of thrusts, the pegasus grumbled about possibilities to ensure a simultaneous end of the experiment._

_"Twilight," she said, surrounded by lustful pants. Without breaking her perfect cycle of slamming in and out of the unicorn, she took hold of one of the forehooves, and guided Twilight towards her ballsack. Nodding in the embrace of Fluttershy's chest, she began caressing the jiggling flesh, rubbing and smearing the leaking pussy behind it, as Fluttershy fastened her movements, feeling her heat rapidly increasing, her moans slowly starting to mimic Twilight's._

_"Aah…" Twilight groaned, inverting the direction of her stroking movements against Fluttershy's labia and ballsack, increasing her force against it, too._

_"Nnngh…" Fluttershy replied, going in for the final round, reaching maximum speed. The slaps as the ponies' hips smacked at each other's echoed through the entire room._

_"Hnngh… Hnnnnngh…. Nnnn-aaaaaaahhhh!" the two lovers screamed in perfect unison. Fluttershy shoved in her dick as far as she could, making Twilight slide in her soaked hoof into the pegasus' pussy._

_An onslaught of cum was vented into Twilight's canal, Fluttershy's penis furiously spraying down load after load of white, as the pegasus blasted out an equal amount of marecum out of her stuffed pussy, the liquid spraying in all directions but straight ahead due to the purple hoof. Twilight herself felt as though she was in a hot rainstorm, as if the water was crashing down on her from every possible angle. She couldn't help but release her own load of lovejuice, mixing with Fluttershy's pumping dick's cum, and shooting out onto the bedsheets with rocketing speed._

_After the peak of Fluttershy's scream, she collapsed onto Twilight, panting abnormally fast, and just letting her remaining cum slowly flow into Twilight's exhausted pussy. After a while she felt a wet hoof being put over her, pulling her closer towards the unicorn. A lustful smack embraced her forehead, as Twilight kissed it, gently stroking Fluttershy's drizzled mane with her hoof._

_Their eyes met. Both ponies, the first wave of coolness after the blissful cacophony of feelings reducing their panting, started to smile. "Experiment successful," Twilight announced, and the two giggled in each other's embrace. Fluttershy pulled them into a final passionate kiss, exploring their mouths for one last time._

_The pegasus slowly rolled over, pulling out her worn-out penis out of Twilight's vagina, leaving a solid trail of whiteness connecting the two parts. She put a hoof around Twilight as she laid on her back, and the two stared at the ceiling, their pants ever so slowly getting quieter and less frequent._

_"So," Fluttershy said after a while, "what are the 'test results'?"_

_Twilight's mouth shaped into an open-mouthed grin. "Positive."_

_"That's great! I, uhm…" Fluttershy looked at Twilight. "I just wish this wasn't a one-time thing."_

_The unicorn tilted her head towards her friend's, meeting her eyes. "Oh trust me," she started, winking, "there's plenty more where that one pink poison joke came from."_


End file.
